Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter: Episode 1
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: Marlex And His Companion Hunt Down A Rebellion Leader On A Remote Planet Of Krevas, In The Swamps Of Hell!


Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter: episode I: The Swamps Of Hell

This is a story of Marlex Contor, a blood thirsty bounty hunter, who travels with his pet/companion Barlem the ewok. And in this mission he has been hired by the galactic empire to kill a rebel liutenant, hiding on the planet Krevas, a swampy planet with deadly natives called Krevaaki.

"Alright" Marlex said slowly to his ewok companion, Barlem. He slowly pulled back a small lever on his flagship, "The Decimator" and they were landing on the plannet Krevas, As they were just about to land Marlex pulled out some paper and started viewing the mission details again. He noticed the ship almost touched the ground and found a very nice spot to land at. He pushed a button and the door flung open as he and Barlem walked out into the wide open swamps.

Marlex trudged through the murky swamp water, with Barlem in a pouch on his back. He found a large hole that led to the cave system where Lt. Mackroy was, And hopped in. He hit the ground and looked in amazment,as he saw a humungus cave system with torches, rooms, rocks everywhere it was a truely good sight.

Marlex slowly grunted down the cave sysem, looking for Mackroy. He saw a room marked "Rebel Alliance Embassy Room" where else could he be?. Marlex kicked the door open to find a small room with no one in it. he saw a note on a desk, a few calanders and posters ect. and a few machines. He grabbed the note and it read "Dear Mr .Mackroy, Meet me in confrence room #2247 for an important meeting . The first thing that came to mind was "whose benton?" he pulled out his papers and looked for something about Benton and walked out of the room.

He stepped into the halls of the large cave system looking through his paper but found nothing about Benton. He was putting the papers away in his pouch, with Barlem, and heard footsteps! he quickly turned his head and saw two Krevaaki guards, he paniced and jumped into a (what he assumed was trash) chute and was sliding down and fell into a large room.

He stood up and removed his helmet, he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, "Barlem?, he said softly, as he looked around he didn't see his Ewok companion. He looked in the chute and did not see him! "BARLEM!" he shouted as he heard a squeek across the room and Barlem charging toward him "oh, there you are" Marlex said, very relived.

He and Barlem went way back, but thats a different story. Barlem jumped into his pouch and started squeaking and pointing at an open door, "Good, thanks"he said to Barlem. He walked through the door and saw a sign in some wierd writing language, it was Krevas language, and really wished that he knew what it meant. All he saw was 2 doors and a large machine type thing, he did not want to open either of the doors in case there was any guards or what not in them.

All he wanted to do was kill Lt. Mackroy and get out of there!. He decided to go through a door, Beacuse he had no other options, he pulled out his blaster rifle and walked over to the door, and took a very deep breath and kicked the door open. He saw 3 Krevaakis' looking at a map, and shot 2 of them but the other one ran through a door "Oh this cant be good" Marlex mummbled to himself.

He started sprinting down the hall, after the Krevak. He shot at him and hit him right in the back, he fell but managed to hit a button, and the button of course was an alarm!. Buzzers started beeping like crazy "SO CLOSE!" Marlex screamed. He ran into a small low-light room, and started panicing, he was all sweaty and breathing ever so heavily.

He looked around and noticed a vent on the roof above him. "hmm if i could get in there i could perhaps escape" Marlex thought "Hey Barlem, get the vent if i shoot it it will draw attention" Barlem didn't know English but understood, and vice versa with Marlex. Barlem Stood on Marlex's shoulder and pulled the vent down, "alright thanks Barlem" he whispered for he saw a few Krevak guards outside.

Marlex and Barlem were crawling through the vents with the only light being a small flashlight Marlex had. As they crawled for a while Marlex saw a light and realized it was a vent to a room. Marlex lookeed over and peered in to see two Rebellion soilders talking. "Hmm the alarms are going off like crazy" one of them said, the other replied "yeah i bet someone broke in, you know how many bountys are on our soilders!" the other laughed and said "yeah, that would not be good" as he left the room. The one that stayed sat down and started writing some paperwork. Marlex raised his blaster pistol and pointed it at his head, he shot and killed the Rebel as he pushed the vent open and leapt out, and Barlem jumped down as Marlex caught him and set him down.

He looked at the Rebel's name tag, it read "Sgt. Renald Benton" Marlex's eyes widened a bit and he blurted out "Aha Benton" he then thought " Then the other guy must have been ". He then walked out of the room, beacuse the alarms turned off. He was walking down the hall and saw a room labled "Rebel Meeting Room #1494" he looked in and saw that it was empty, so he walked in. There was a computer type thing on a desk "Interesting" he mumbled to himself, he looked at it and saw a message from Cpl. Denton "Dear Lt. Mackroy, We have the info of the smuggler we are hiring to retreive the Empire battle plans, Head to conference room #2247 ASAP, thank you - Cpl. Genter Denton"

"i really have to find that room" Marlex said frustratedly As he continued down the hall. He was walking for a while until he saw a sign that said " Rebel personal room" as he walked in he saw a Rebel sleeping in a chair "Easy" he thought, as he took out his blaster pistol and shot at him, and hit him straight in the chest and killed him. He looked at the name tag and this one read "Pvt. Heting" he just pushed his body on the ground, he did find a map though, and knew he had to head to room #2247, even though he was at room #1228, he sighed and started heading toward the conference room.

He walked through the halls and finally made it to room #2067, He was close!. He then heard footsteps "oh no" he mumbled as he jumped toward the nearest room, and thankfully it was empty. He watched some Krevaks go by before he went back out, he started walking down the halls again. He finally saw room #2239 and assumed just one more turn before he found Lt. Mackroy. He walked down the hall with back against the wall and slid toward the corner.

He peeked his head and saw at least 10 Rebels in the hall "Of course" he thought, as he climbed up a vent. He crawled through for a while and finally saw the vent to the conference room (#2247). He looked in and saw three Rebels, he took out his info and looked at a picture of Mackroy, He was in there!. Marlex had no idea how to approach this, but he had a plan.

He jumped down a chute and went under the confrence room, where the power to the cooler/heater, electronics, water, ect. "jackpot" he said as he took out a few remote bombs. "Here we go" he said to Barlem as he put a few bombs below the room. He managed to make his way up the chute (hard as it was) and then went through the halls.

He ran over and got to a point where he could see the room but not die in the explosion. He smiled and said "Goodbye" as he hit his remote button, and watched the whole section of the cave explode. "YES!" he shouted "another job well done". he crawled back into the vent, ready to escape, but then he heard and felt vibrating, he looked out a vent hole and noticed the cave was collapsing!.

He jumped out of the vent and made a break for it, he ran up some stairs and went up a few ladders ect. He then found an exit but rubble was blocking it! "oh no!" he screamed, he kept running and found a ladder leading up and he started climbing. As he made his way up the ladder started breaking, but he was making it up. A piece broke above him, though he managed to make it up.

As he finally made it out he saw the cave just falling apart, he then went to his ship and jumped in. "we did it" Marlex said to Barlem, "time to go home"


End file.
